Kagome's Dog
by Silver Mew
Summary: Kagome and Sango are having an innocent conversation about a pet the miko had. But their other companions misunderstood them. Big time! First try at something like this, please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and you should be very happy I don't.**

_Hey there, faithful readers, Silver Mew here. This is my first oneshot, so I hope you all like it. I rated it T to be safe, and it's my attempt at a humorous and perhaps embarrassing situation because of an old pet of Kagome's. I know you get this all the time, but it's the reason why most of us write. Please review. Enjoy peeps…_

_Prologue_: Sesshomaru and Kouga have joined our valiant little group, in hopes that all of the allies being together instead of running all over the country would serve better in locating Naraku. Of course, Kouga and Inuyasha don't get along, and the Taiyoukai doesn't help at all. Between the two, poor Inuyasha is in pieces. Heheh. Kagome is his only sane solace, since she knows what he puts up with, and tries not to sit him too often. Tries.

Kagome and Sango were talking about all the random things women like to talk about. They were a little ahead of the guys, who were walking in the most silence they had experienced in several days. It was probably due to the fact that Kagome had just finished promising in her oh so kind miko way that they would all have quick and painful deaths to their manhood's, should they not shut up for at least one minute.

The only youkai Kagome had refrained from threatening was Sesshomaru, since he had decided that it was all too trivial for him, and angered everyone even more by ignoring their pitiful existence's. He found a little more interest in the conversation of the two onna's in front, rather than arguing with the two highly inferior demons he was traveling with. The monk, sleepy kitsune, and neko youkai didn't count as anything in his eyes, though he respected the monk enough, because of his void, but found him highly improper. Raising an eyebrow at the conversation ahead, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed the monk wasn't the only improper one in the group.

Sango was answering a question of Kagome's.

"I did have a pet when I was younger. He wasn't as great as Kirrara though. His name was Soku, and he was a snake demon." Seeing Kagome's face she hurriedly added.

"A small one though. He was affectionate for a demon, but once I started training, one demon's just as good as another." Her matter-of-fact face took on confusion when she looked at Kagome, who was currently enjoying the art of stuttering.

"Y…you…d…don't mean, you k…killed your p…pet?"

"Why not? It was just another demon, and I really needed to train on something live to sharpen my skills."

Kagome gulped. Not how _she'd_ treat a pet. But wait, now Sango was asking her own question.

"So, Kagome, what about you? Have you ever had a pet?"

"Actually, yeah. Right now I have Buyo, my cat, but I used to have a dog."

"You had a dog? What kind?"

It was at this moment that Sesshomaru first heard the conversation. The two women had unknowingly gotten closer to the guys since they began the trip. It was here that he raised his eyebrow at the taijiya's words. Didn't they know how improper it was, to be talking about who they've had, and right in front of the men? Since they seemingly didn't care, he guessed they wouldn't care if he continued listening in.

Beside the eavesdropping Taiyoukai, Inuyasha's cute little puppy ears pricked forward. _What_ did Kagome just say!?! He turned red just thinking about it, but quickly hid it by looking down. Glancing up at his pompous half- brother, he was surprised to see his attention on the females. Craning his neck around to see Miroku, he wasn't surprised to see his attention on the females, even if he knew the monk couldn't hear them. Looking back ahead nervously, he decided a little eavesdropping on his part also wouldn't be a problem. He might as well get something out of this horrible trip with the stuck up prick and the flea bitten wolf.

Speaking of wolves, Kouga had long since been listening in on the conversation, seeing as how all this was so boring. He couldn't torment the mutt. Kagome was scarier than you'd think when she threatened you with losing something so vital. Sneaking a peek at his two inu companions, he noticed Sesshomaru's open attention on the girls, and Inuyasha's badly hidden one. Even his _ears_ are swiveled forward. He snickered quietly, before returning to the objects of everyone's attention, unknowingly as it was.

Kagome nodded. "I'm not sure what kind of dog he was. I think he was a mutt, but he looked like he had some wolf in him too."

Kouga grinned a little at this. Sesshomaru only wondered why the miko would dally with a mutt, when all she had to do was ask.

"Why did you have him?" Sango questioned again.

"Well, he actually came to me at my house, and there was just something in his eyes that stopped me from denying him entry." Kagome continued. "So he stayed with me, and helped protect my family before I…left." She meant went down the well, but their new allies didn't know about her rendezvous with the future.

"What was he like?" the ever so inquisitive Sango asked.

Kagome grinned. "His nature was calm, but he had a deadly air to him. I think it was this that kept people from harming me. He could be really scary at times. He had this tail, which looked completely out of place with him. It was _so _soft. The only person he let pet it was me. I loved his ears too though. They were so cute!"

Sesshomaru smirked. If she wanted a tail to pet, his would do quite nicely. He could imagine it now, her large cerulean eyes half lidded in appreciation….the smell of embarrassment drifted into his regal nostrils.

Inuyasha was still trying to comprehend the fact that Kagome was saying all this. He was pretty red by now, and was really glad the girls didn't look back. He caught Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow at him, and flushed even more, so that the Taiyoukai just smirked before returning his attention to the females.

Kouga was just enjoying it all. At least today wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be.

Kagome was still talking about her dog.

"He was really _big_. I never actually measured him, but he was pretty large. When I was smaller, I used to ride him. That was a lot of fun. He would go so _fast_!"

At this point Inuyasha is almost choking from embarrassment. This was _his_ Kagome talking like this! As if he wanted to know how she liked….ears flattened, he hoped she would stop really soon. He couldn't stop her, because then she would know he had heard her.

"What happened to him Kagome?"

The miko sighed. "He died several years ago. I think it was of old age."

Sesshomaru raised his famous eyebrow. She liked them older?

"So, Kagome, do you plan on having another one?" our lovely taijiya asked.

"Actually, I was thinking on finding another really soon. It's been so long since I had one, and they're so much fun to have." Kagome turned around, worry on her innocent face. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

The hanyou had suddenly decided this was a great time to start choking. Kagome wanted another dog? _Soon!?! _ Who did she have her eyes on?

Kouga was now trailing far behind the group, crying to himself. Poor guy.

Sesshomaru blinked. So the miko was lonely without her dog, and she wanted another one. Maybe he could supply her demand. By the look on his younger brother's face though, maybe he would watch their drama explode instead.

"Yeah, Kagome, cough, cough, hack, hack, I'm okay. Wheeze."

"Righhht. What's wrong? You don't want me having another dog?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. If he told her yes, what if she didn't pick him? If he told her no, she still wouldn't pick him. What to say, what to say. Aha.

"Well, it depends on what dog you pick wench." Inuyasha answered proudly, all confident she'd pick him.

Kagome only looked at him confused. "Ummm, Inuyasha, why would you care about the pet I want?"

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, and even Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a fraction. She liked to have it that way? Who knew the innocent Kagome was that type? Again came the Sesshomaru smirk and the Inuyasha blush.

Kagome stared at the guys for a bit, complete confusion at the way they were all acting. Finally, she just shrugged and turned around. Who knows the minds of men?

_evil gleam _

_So, how did you like it? Heheh. Who knew men (and dogs) were so dirty, huh Inuyasha? Secretly, I think Sesshomaru liked it. This was my first try at something like this, but it was very fun. You know the drill, press that little button, type something, and review! _


End file.
